A certain silane compound is known to be able to provide excellent functions (for example, water-repellency, oil-repellency, antifouling property, or the like) when it is used in a surface treatment of a base material. A layer (hereinafter, referred to as a “surface-treating layer”) formed from a surface-treating agent comprising a silane compound is applied to various base materials such as a glass, a plastic, a fiber and a building material as a so-called functional thin film.
As such silane compound, a fluorine-containing silane compound is known. In specifically, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose a perfluoropolyether group containing silane compound having a hydrolyzable group bonding to a Si atom in its molecular terminal or terminal portion.
As another compound, a polyether group-containing silane compound is known. In specifically, Patent Documents 3 and 4 disclose a polyether group containing silane compound having a hydrolyzable group bonding to a Si atom in its molecular terminal or terminal portion.